


Naruto's tourettes revealed

by Blue_sky_eye



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Other, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_sky_eye/pseuds/Blue_sky_eye
Summary: Naruto was born with tourettes syndrome but has been taking medication to suppress his tics what happens when naruto forgets his medication? How will his team react?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction  
> I don't know who im going to pair naruto with so I'll do a vote on who you guys think he should end up with so just comment who :)

Naruto and team 7 were taking a break from training when out of no where naruto whistled "what was that?" Sakura asked him, naruto laughed nervously "im not really sure to be honest it just kinda slipped out" he replied before he did it again "seriously its kind of annoying stop it" sakura said naruto whistled and clicked his tongue "sorry sakura-Chan i can't-" he stopped mid sentence to whistle "I have been forgetting to take my meds lately" he trying to calm his tics down, sasuke looked to naruto "meds for what dobe?" Sasuke asked, naruto looked st him and whistled snapping his fingers "oh yeah thats right you don't *tongue click* know, well i have tourettes it kinda makes me say and do certain things i don't want to say or do at times I can't control, I takes medication to suppress them but I haven't been remembering to take them lately" he replied clicking hid tongue and snapping his fingers "what why haven't you-" sakura was interrupted by naruto yelling "FUCK" he blushed "sorry that's one of my worse tics" sakura took a deep breathe trying to calm herself "anyways as I was-" she was cut off again by naruto yelling again "SHIT" sakura lost her cool and yelled at naruto "WILL YOU PLEASE BE QUIET FOR A MINUTE" naruto sighed "I can't *whistle* control it, it just happens randomly" sakura gave a sympathetic look "sorry for yelling at you but what I was trying to say wss, why didn't we know?" Naruto clicked his tongue trying hard to suppress his tics "I didn't think you would..." He paused and took a deep breathe trying to hard to suppress his tics "I didn't think I would have to say anything since I have my meds" he replied before started whistling again hitting his hand against his leg "why are you hitting your leg dobe?" Sasuke asked finally joining in the conversation "its just another one of my tics though it doesn't really happen that often unless I try to suppress my tics" naruto replied before yelling again "FUCK, SHIT, FUCK" it was at that moment that Kakashi decided to join them "ma naruto what's with the language?" Naruto stood there for a moment trying hard to suppress his tics but the more he suppressed them the worse they got "FUCKING RAMEN" he screamed clicking his tongue Kakashi stared at him "what?" He aske surprised by what just came out of his students mouth "FUCKING SHIT" he yelled again everyone on team 7 stared at him "um...naruto are you alright? I thought your tics weren't that bad?...." Sakura asked "tics? What are you talking about Sakura?" Kakashi asked confused "you didn't know either? Well naruto had tourettes" sakura said "my tics are- SHIT- acting up because I am of my meds and I have been suppressing my tics" naruto replied before letting out a string of swears "ah, I forgot he has tourettes"Kakashi finally said "we should take his to Tsunade and get him checked out" sasuke said "bitch shut the he'll up" naruto said out of breathe from swearing so much " Sorry sasuke I didn't mean to say that "hn, done" he replied blandly as they walked towards the hokage tower with naruto cussing and whistling the whole way there much to the displeasure of team 7. As they entered Tsunade groaned "what now brats" it was then that naruto whistled "fuck" he tried to stop his cussing tics in front of granny Tsunade "what the hell was that brat?!" Kakashi decided then was the time to intervene   
He told her all about naruto's tics while naruto stood behind them cussing up a storm


	2. chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more people learn about Naruto’s tics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy the new chapter, i was going to update yesterday but i accidentally deleted it before i could update lmao sorry 😅

Tsunade sighed "I see, well you are going to have slowly go back them plus it will at least take a week for your meds to take affect so your team will be doing D-rank missions until this problem is resolved so your team is not in danger" Naruto and Sakura pouted while Sasuke just looked pissed "we understand Lady Tsunade" Sakura replied "you are dismissed" Tsunade shooed them out the door   
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Naruto was walking down the street clicking his tongue every few minutes he would have a tic where he would hold up a peace sign thankfully he hasn't had any verbal yet. When he heard a familiar voice call out to him "Naruto!" he looked behind him to see iruka running up to him "its been a while since I've seen you! wanna get some ramen? my treat" Iruka asked when he caught up with Naruto, it was then that he had a verbal tic "Fuck no!" Naruto yelled Iruka stared in disbelief "excuse me?" he asked clearly angry Narutos eyes went wide "no no i didn't mean to say that! im so sorry Iruka!" he apologized embarrassed iruka raised an eyebrow "a tic?" naruto went on to explain his condition naruto stopping every few moments because a tic. Iruka nodded "Its alright Naruto i understand" Iruka said walking to get ramen together naruto sighed in relief slidding onto a stool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry its kind of short i kinda lost motivation towards the end   
> if you have any criticism tips or just something positive that will give me motivation don't be afraid to comment ect. :-)


	3. Authors note

I'm not sure if I want to continue writing this story because I am unsure if I am showing tourettes correctly

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to end this chapter here anyways please review and have a good day/night


End file.
